A Jem Christmas Story
by Sarah8
Summary: What if Jerrica revealed to the world she was Jem How would the story change? Added a little Christmas Romance! Oh if this story does well will expand it!


1

A Jem Christmas Story

Rory and Jerrica fanfiction

It's Christmas Eve night and nearly a year since the Stingers hit LA. Jerrica is looking out a cabin window in a man's white shirt covering her torso. With her eyes closed, she remembers how this night came to be with it all starting a few days after Banee left with her father. Soon afterward Jerrica told Rio the truth about her being Jem. The two tried to make the relationship work but it was hopeless. Devastated by this, Jerrica decided it was time for a change and told the world that she was Jem. The Misfits soon got involved claiming that the only reason why Jem came out to the world was to prevent Pizzazz, along with her band from stealing her spotlight. Which of course Pizzazz felt and believed was meant for her!

In addition, Jerrica also had to deal with Child Services as well as her sister Kimber, who hated the idea of her sister coming forward. Nevertheless, over time Jerrica was able to continue being able to take care of her remaining Starlight girls. In fact, Mr. Sobieski, the social worker assigned to Jerrica's case has given her full custody of Laura Holloway, a teenager who had dealt with depression. It took some time for her to reconnect with the rest of the girls but over time she became a regular member of the family.

A few months later, the Billboard Music Awards came up and all three bands had been nominated for awards. Only Jem and The Stingers won in the categories they were nominated for. The single " _Top of the Charts_ " which was performed by all three bands won best single but neither Jerrica's band members who are now performing as Jem but without the Hologram program would not go on stage with the Misfits to accept the award and neither would and of the Stingers. By the time the award show was over, Jerrica was physically and emotionally exhausted. Riot soon found her once the Holograms had left. Slipping his arm around her waist he whisked her away to his suite. Feeling his arms enfolding her, eyes closed Jerrica leaned against his back.

"Rory, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me that night." Riot could only chuckle as he turned her around so she was facing him. He leaned in to her and began to kiss Jerrica passionately on the lips. He then explained to her that he felt somewhat guilty about the situation but now that he had her he had no intention of giving her up. As the months went by the two began to see each other without the Hologram's knowledge.

A few months later it was Christmas Eve. Pizzazz had no choice but to give up on her infatuation as well as her pride and allowed Riot to sneak away to get together with Jerrica. In addition, his attorney had found a loophole in his contract and informed him that by the New Year, he and his band would be able to leave Stingers Sound.

After learning Jem's band had been invited along with the Starlight girls to visit Mr. Franklin, a man they had met that first year. The reason for the visit was not only for the introduction of Raya but for the girls to be acquainted as well. What they didn't know nor expected was for Riot's presence as well.

A couple days later once plans were made, Kimber went to Jerrica asking if it would be ok if their boyfriends could come on their trip. "Of course Kimber," Jerrica replied. Now the other Holograms thought it was very selfish of their friend to ask her sister since they believed Jerrica didn't have anyone. However, Kimber didn't care.

In the meantime, Pizzazz had hoped Riot would come to his senses and dump Jerrica but unfortunately he didn't which left the singer envious. Nevertheless, as the trip approached and unknown to Riot, one of the Misfits, Jetta heard Riot telling his band that he was going to a resort. According to Techrat, this particular resort was a resort that Eric and a former bank president had tried to foreclose on few years back.

"Oh really!" snapped Pizzazz. "Well, for one thing, I'm not going to let little miss goodie two shoes take Riot so easily." Eric can only roll his eyes, but that didn't matter to him as he had already assumed that over time Jerrica would end having to give up Starlight Music. It was that simple. The day of the trip soon arrived and the night before Jerrica met up with Riot after a concert. The two were alone in her dressing room and after having a little quickie with him she went to get dressed. A few minutes later she felt him kiss the back of her neck. "I want this relationship to be permanent." Riot then turned Jerrica around to face him. "I need you in my life and you need me in yours. You can't deny that my sweet."

"I'd love that Rory especially if the rumors are true about you leaving Stingers Sound. I hope you would consider signing on with my company. I could really use the help in running it. Besides, Kimber still has no interest in running it and I need help now more so than ever. I'm tired and I know Eric is dying to take me to court," Jerrica replied.

Riot promised Jerrica that this would not happen. Nevertheless, when the group along with the Starlight girls and their significant others all arrived to see Mr. Franklin. They were all shocked to see Riot talking to Mr. Franklin at the front desk of the new now larger resort. He then turns around and winks at the group.

"Uh sis what's Riot doing there?" asked Kimber. Jerrica, in the back of her mind knew it could be bad to run over to her new boyfriend despite not telling her sister and her friends first but she just couldn't help it! The two then embraced. Jerrica and Riot are then surrounded by the Holograms and the kids demanding an explanation. "Ladies please let me explain," Riot told them. The last thing he wanted was for Jerrica to given a hard time especially since he was the one that rekindled the relationship. After about an hour or so Jerrica's friends understood. Kimber had a hard time at first but was ok about the relationship then she watched as her sister introduced her new boyfriend to Laura Holloway. The young teen was in awe as Riot knelt down pointing to the case. "May I see it?" Laura could only nod as she handed him her guitar case. Riot then took the guitar out.

"Beautiful workmanship," he added as he began to play some of the strings. "Oh and Rory, Laura is very good too," Jerrica replied. "She even played with me and the Holograms."

"Really maybe one day you can perform for me. Who knows maybe one day the two of us can perform together," Riot smiled. Mr. Franklin, who was looking on thought it was awfully cute knew that they were all probably tired as they all retired inside. Later that night, after everyone had been given their own private cabins. Raya who had never been there before felt nervous so Aja and Shana agreed upon them sharing one bungalow while Kimber and Raya would have one. As for Jerrica, she was given her very own. There was just one slight snag, Swenson, the ski guide was there and from what Kimber remembered always had a crush on her sister. So since she was jealous and still angry that her sister dating Riot behind her back she decided to have a little revenge on her by telling Swenson that Jerrica was single. So after hearing this, Swenson decided to make his move. Jerrica wearing a robe with a pink camisole underneath had been expecting her man to join her opened the door and to her surprise it was Swenson instead.

"Swenson… Hi?! What are you doing here?" Jerrica asked him. Before he could respond the ski instructor felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Riot standing behind him with a smirk. "I believe the lady is expecting me so why don't you move on, ok?"

Riot then walked inside. "That is unless you need help." Swenson sizing how big Riot was decided it may not be the best idea to confront him and left the two lovebirds alone. Once inside Jerrica's cabin, Riot and Jerrica began to kiss. The robe fell from her shoulders which then led to a little foreplay and by the middle of the night Jerrica rode her lover till they climaxed. Afterwards, she fell on his chest with her eyes closed. Jerrica heard the words that always made her melt. "I love you, Jerrica. I nearly lost you once as Jem but I won't make the same mistake a second time," Riot professed.

As for The Misfits, once Pizzazz learned that The Stingers immediately left the company and taken their money with them. Money that she felt should have gone to her.

"I mean it was because of my daddy's money that my darling Riot stayed," Pizzazz complained as she fluffed her hair in Eric's face. However, he wasn't buying that. In addition, Stormer, who felt and believed once The Stingers were gone that the Misfits would start working a new album but unfortunately for her Pizzazz had other plans.

"We're going to get even! First with that bitch Jerrica for stealing Riot away from me! Oh and of course keeping me from the spotlight that I rightly deserve!" Pizzazz seethed.

Nevertheless, Stormer refused and felt enough was enough. She told Pizzazz her plans and the two ended up in a huge fight.

"Eric has told me that wimp Mr. Franklin opened up a new bigger resort with that silver mine. That silver mine should have gone to me! I'll show him! We're going to cause some mischief ladies!" Pizzazz commanded.

"Not with me you won't!" Stormer snapped. "If this is all that you're going to do Pizzazz I quit!" She then walked out slamming the door behind her. A few hours later The Misfits arrived with binoculars in hand as Pizzazz watched with jealousy as Riot and Jerrica skied together.

One way or another she was going to get even. "Alright girls let's go!" The Misfits then started up their snowmobiles and began to cause some mischief for their rivals as well as the other guests staying at the resort.

In this world there's just one thing you need

you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast

If you wanna stay in the lead

you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast (fast, fast, fast... fast)

The world belongs to the major movers

The ones who'll keep up a relentless pace

If you ain't up to their fast maneuvers

You're gonna wind up in second place

You're gonna wind up with egg on your face!

All the prizes go to the swift

you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast

Baby, baby are you gettin' my drift?

you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast (fast, fast, fast,...fast)

Slow and steady don't win no races

Slow and steady comes in last

If you wanna come up aces

Baby, Baby, you gotta be fast

And baby you're comin' in last

Gotta be fast, (you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast) x2

you gotta be fast (fast, fast, fast, fast)

We're makin' mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, and we're really gettin' in it

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, and we're lovin' every minute

We've almost gone berserk, doin' all this dirty work

We're makin' mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, and we're really gettin' in it

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, and we're lovin' every minute

We've almost gone berserk, doin' all this dirty work

We're makin' mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, And we're gettin' into trouble

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, and we're causing things to bubble

We're pullin' it apart, turnin' it around, and we ain't gonna stop till the whole thing runs aground

We're makin' mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, no need to keep it quiet

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, causin' things to riot

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, no need to keep it quiet

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief, causin' things to riot

Mischief, we're makin' mischief, makin' mischief,

We're really makin' mischief!

Riot and Jerrica watched in horror as people were scrambling trying to get out of the way. "Oh my god Rory! Not again!"

Jerrica seeing Roxy speeding towards her in an attempt to get out of the way doesn't see Pizzazz barreling towards her but Riot does and grabs Jerrica out of the way just in time resulting on her landing on top of him as he used himself as a shield. Once Pizzazz was gone Riot lifts Jerrica's head moving the snow out of her face.

"Darling speak to me," Riot says as he moves some of her hair from her face. "I'm okay." Riot then helps her up but just as he does the two Kimber hear scream. "Shana watch out!"

But it was too late and even though Anthony did his best to get her out of the way from **(Which Misfit)** he was unable to prevent her from being hit by Jetta's snowmobile. By the time, The Misfits were gone and the ski patrol arrived Shana was crying. Anthony did his best to comfort her, however, Jerrica suspected her friend was upset not because she was hurt but because tomorrow night would be Christmas Day and their band was to perform a few Christmas songs as well as their romantic ballad, " _Love is here_." Thankfully in the end Riot came up with a solution that maybe he could take Shana's place and perform instead. "I always have my guitar with me and it will be just one time," he adds trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully Shana agreed and after her ankle was put in a cast she along with Anthony watched as the band guest star Riot performed " _Rocking Down the Christmas Tree"_ and _"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."_

 **Christmas Day**

Wearing her rocking romance dress and her hair in a sideways ponytail, Jerrica, The Holograms and Riot by her side performed, " _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ "

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on

our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yule-tide gay

From now on

our troubles will be miles away

Here were are as in olden days

happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

gather near to us once more

Through the years we all will be together

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

The next song had a cute beat to it. Riot even got Laura Holloway to join in with him while Jerrica performed the song with the Holograms. She smiled watching as Laura bowed. "Alright everyone now for a fun one," she said." _Rockin down the Christmas tree_ :

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling

When you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

In the new old-fashioned way

You will get a sentimental feeling

When you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

In the new old-fashioned way

The group then bowed and after waving off Laura, Kimber winked at her sister. While they were setting up, Kimber suggested that since Riot quickly learned the lyrics to their song, " _Love is Here_ "

"Why not do as a duet?" Kimber suggested.

Riot, who now had his arm wrapped around Jerrica loved the idea especially after the weekend, his band would be signing on with her Starlight Music as well as becoming Jerrica's business partner. Now it takes some coaxing on his part with the rest of the Holograms that he would be a better partner then Kimber.

'A one, a two and a three:

Oooh (with echo)

There's music in the mountains tonight (Music in the mountains tonight)

Up above a crescent moon is gleaming bright (Moon is gleaming bright)

Can't recall ever feeling so right

Woah love is here (love is here)

Where you are (where you are)

Wish upon a star (Wish upon a star)

And the one you're dreaming of (one you're dreaming of)

Is certain to appear

(Love is here) Love is here

Ooh (with echo)

Love is here

There's magic in the touch of your hand (Magic in the touch of your hand)

In your eyes I see a look I understand (look I understand)

Could it be this is what they had planned?

Woah love is here (love is here)

Where you are (where you are)

Wish upon a star (Wish upon a star)

and the one you're dreaming of (one you're dreaming of)

Is certain to appear

(Love is here) Love is here

(Love is here)

After the concert was over everyone retired to their bungalows. Not ready to retire, Riot knocked on Jerrica's door with chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in hand.

He couldn't wait to tap glasses over their new relationship. In addition, a few days later Stormer arrived at Starlight Music to see if Jerrica's offer about her joining the band was still good.

"Of course Stormer we love to have you. In fact, you can take over for Shana until her ankle is better."

"Yeah and afterward when I'm back on my feet, I will begin designing you your very own Hologram wardrobe!"

 **The End**


End file.
